How Many Times? One Too Many
by Haley Patrova
Summary: This story is basically about Mordecai being somewhat of a crappy friend and making Rigby feel as though Rigby is the only one who needs the friendship. Rigby goes off on his own, meets new people and slowly begins to give Mordecai a taste of his own medicine.


*Looks around Shyly* -Clears throat- Hello everyone! My Name is Haley Patrova, but you guys can call me carrot (I _really _like the color orange)! This is my second upload ever, so please be nice, but by all means, if you don't like something or if something doesn't make sense with the characters, please let me know. This is also a Morby like my last one, but this one is going to be multiple chapters! Yay! Oh and thank you to everyone who commented on my last upload! You guys made me feel all kinds of good about myself! :D

Anyway, enough of that! On to the story!

* * *

><p>'Where the hell is he?!' Rigby thought as he paced back and forth across the floor of the carpet, nearly wearing a hole in the blue fabric with how often he stomped over it. The small boy was worried; Mordecai had just gone out to get food so that they could watch the season premiere of Ridiculousness, as they had every other season since it aired, but Mordecai has been gone for almost an hour and the show was about to start.<p>

Rigby pulled out his phone and angrily punched in the blue haired boy's number. There was a sense of dread welling up in him. 'Maybe I should've gone with him.' Rigby thought. 'What if he got himself into some kind of trouble?' The brunette was beginning to panic as the phone rung and rung. When the phone was finally answered, Rigby could hear laughter in the background and when the phone was picked up, Rigby could hear Mordecai 's laughter in his voice.

"Hello?" Mordecai said, his smile evident.

"Hey, where are you? The show's about to start and I'm hungry!" Rigby complained. The brunette heard his friend curse softly on the other side of the line.

"Damn Rigs, I'm so sorry bro! I swear, I was heading to the Chinese place and I ran into Margaret on the way there and she invited me out to this party and well..." Mordecai explained. Even over the phone, Rigby could sense the sheepishness that his friend was more than likely expressing. Rigby stayed silent for a long moment, making Mordecai believe he had hung up on him.

"Rigby?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Yes?" the brunette answered, expressing more hurt in the word than he would've liked.

"Listen, please don't be mad at me! I just-"

"Rigby cut off Mordecai's oncoming tirade early with a resignated sigh.

"I'm not mad Mordecai, at least not about the party," Rigby said, forcing some amusement into his voice, "I mean, you coulda told me that you were planning on starving me! Then I would've ordered take-out a long time ago!" Mordecai laughed on the other side, relief coloring his voice.

"So, you're not mad?" Mordecai asked.

_**'Yes.'**_** "**No dude. Now go before you lose your chance to chicken out with Margaret. Again." Rigby mocked.

_**'Sarcasm. Best friggin deflection tactic ever!'** _Rigby thought_. _

"Shut up dude! I gotta go. Are you 100 percent sure you're not mad?"

Rigby sighed. He wanted to scream out that _**yes,**_ he was very angry and hurt. But, he didn't. Instead, Rigby said:

"The only thing pissing me off right now is you continuously asking me if I'm sure I'm not mad." There was silence on the other side of the line for and for a second, Rigby feared that Mordecai was onto him. The brunette had to hold back a sigh of relief when Mordecai finally let out a relieved chuckle.

"Rigs, you're the best bro!" Rigby forced another laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing. Now go. I won't wait up."

"Okay Rigs. See ya later." Mordecai said before the line went dead. Rigby sighed as he threw the phone next to him on the couch.

The Ridiculousness theme song played as Rigby stared blankly at the screen.

"Well," Rigby muttered. "Here we go again."

_**(A/N) Hey so, I know this was short, but it's just the Prolouge! The chapters will only get longer form here! Leave a reveiw and let me know what you think! ~Haley out!**_

_**Ps~ if any of you follow Utada15, please badger her lazy but about updating! She's being a super bum about it! .**_


End file.
